


Sacrifice

by Waya_Rainwater_1



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Protective Ronan, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, funny and goofy Adam, worried Ronan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1
Summary: Adam gets hurt and calls Gansey then Ronan comes to the rescue. Adam gets put on a lot of pain meds in the hospital, emphasis on 'a lot'"Ronan!" Adam cried gleefully and threw his hands up in the air, "look Ronan I'm a rainbow! May I have a pencil? I want to draw a pretty unicorn!" Adam cried joyously and Ronan had to cover his mouth with his hand to prevent himself from laughing.





	1. Chapter 1

Adam’s pov

 

Adam opened his eyes. It was dark and the only thing he could see that surrounded him was trees. The only thing he could smell was mud and a hint of blood. The only thing he could feel was pain and something wet on the back of his head. Adam reached up and touched the wet spot. It hurt. He brought his hand back down and looked at it. He couldn’t tell if it was mud or blood, but he was certain of one thing. Robert Parrish did this to him, and later… he would have to face him again. Adam sat there for a minute. How long had he been out? It felt like only a few minutes, but when someone blacks out, they could’ve been out for hours or even days. Sometimes it could feel like a few minutes but in reality… it would have been longer than that. 

Adam pulled out his phone to check the date.  _ Monday, January 29 _ . He was out for almost five days.  _ Shit, I need to call Ronan, or maybe Gansey. They must be worried sick.  _ Adam tried to get up but his leg howled in protest and pain. Adam looked at it. He was pretty sure it wasn’t supposed to be bent that way. He picked up his phone and dialed the first person on his contact list. Gansey. The phone rang for a second and on the second ring Gansey picked up.

“Hello?” Gansey said. 

Adams throat hurt and he was pretty sure there were bruises his dad left. It was decided. He wasn’t going back to him. 

“Hey… Gansey” Adam croaked out weakly. 

“Adam? Oh my god! Adam where are you? You haven’t been in school for days. We went by the places you work at and your house. Everyone said they hadn’t seen you! Adam are you okay? Adam where are you!?” Gansey cried into the phone.

“Gansey… calm down. Okay? Please try to stay calm. Eveythin’s fuzzy right now… *cough* Gansey I-I can’t get up. I-I think my legs broken.” Adam wheezed into the phone

“Oh my god! Where are you, Adam please tell me” Gansey demanded, sounding more worried than mad. “I don’t know. All I see are trees.” Adam informed him. Adam turned his head in search of something to tell him where he was. Then he spotted something in the distance. It looked like a barn. 

“Gansey, where’s Ronan?” he asked

“At the barns, Why?” 

“I see a barn, I think it’s Ronan’s. Can you call him, my phone’s about to die.” 

All was silent for a minute then, “alright, I’ll call him since he seems closer. And Adam?” 

“Yeah Gansey?”

“Thank god you’re not dead” 

Adam laughed softly at that and said, “yeah, thank god for that. See you later, Gansey”

He hung up and waited. 

A few minutes later he saw a flashlight bouncing up and down lighting it’s way through the forest.  It swept one way then another. “PARRISH!?” he heard Ronan call. Adam tried to speak but he was cut off by a coughing fit. Then he could speak. “Over here” he croaked out hoarsely and softly. The next thing he heard was Ronan’s footsteps crashing through the forest and then Ronan appearing only about one yard away. Ronan’s flashlight landed on Adam then Adam could hear a loud gasp leading to Ronan stopping in his tracks. Adam held a hand in front of his eyes to block out some of the light. “Lynch, can you get that light out of my eyes?” Adam asked  and the beam dropped. Adam dropped his hand from his face and could see the horrified and broken look on Ronan’s.


	2. Ronan's pov

Ronan’s cell phone rang. He really fucking hoped it was Adam, he had been missing for five fucking days! Instead his hopes were crushed by the caller ID. It was Gansey. 

“What, Gansey. It’s two in the fucking morning.”

“Ronan, Adam called me”

Ronan’s breath hitched and he had to hold onto the side of his bed for more support so he wouldn’t fall to his knees. 

“Did he say where he is? Is he okay? Gansey if you’re fucking with me I fucking swear I’ll-”

“Ronan, he said he was in a forest. The only thing he said he saw that could give him an idea of where he was was a few brown barns. he thinks he’s in the forest near the barns. He wanted me to call you just to make sure. He wants you to go get him. Please Ronan, he’s hurt. You’re the only one close enough to Adam right now so please… check the forest by your house.” Gansey pleaded. “Alright but if he isn’t there I’m going to search every fucking forest there is in this fucking small state.” he informed Gansey. Ronan hung up, put his boots and jacket on then headed outside with a flashlight. 

A few minutes later he was in the woods. “PARRISH!?” he called in hope that Adam would answer. He heard a series of coughing fits then, “over here” a weak, hoarse voice called out. Ronan ran to him, crashing through leaves and trees that were in the way. Nothing was going to stop him from getting to Adam. then something did. He stood horrified and openly broken before the boy. Adam was covered in bruises and blood. Ronan’s mind immediately went to that day he found his dad in the driveway of the barns. Ronan gasped at the cuts,scratches and bruises left on Adam. He noticed another thing. Adam’s leg was bent the wrong way. “Lynch, can you get that light out of my eyes?” Adam asked, his henrietta accent coming through not even suppressed. God he loved that accent. He lowered the light and stared at the broken and bruised boy who looked like he had gone through hell and back. Then he dropped to his knees. “Adam? Who fucking did this to you?” he asked him. 

“It doesn’t matter. He probably thinks I’m dead now, so I’m never goin’ back to him.” Adam replied softly with a soft smile.

“Who?”

“... my dad”

His dad did this to him? Ronan suddenly got angry but quickly calmed down because of Adam’s  current condition. Ronan stood up and walked over to him hesitantly. He didn’t know if he was dreaming, but the one thing he knew was that he was going to protect Adam. no matter what.

 

“Ronan? Are you okay?” Adam asked weakly

Ronan hesitated then, “Fucking christ Adam,  _ you’re _ the one fucked up, and you’re asking  _ me _ if  _ I’m _ okay?” Ronan said and Adam laughed softly. “Well, you just looked like… you were…” Adam started. “I was what, Parrish?” Ronan asked getting a little annoyed at Adam, who was bleeding and also with a broken leg. Adam had the audacity to ask if Ronan was okay when he himself was fucking hurt, of course Ronan was going to get annoyed. 

“You looked… nothing, never mind forget I said anything” Adam said and looked away.

Ronan kneeled down next to him on both knees and pulled him into a hug. “Don’t you ever fucking scare me like that again, Adam” Ronan said then tears started to roll down his cheeks. He buried his face in the crook of Adams neck and Adam placed his arms around Ronan in a firm yet gentle hug. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m right here Ronan. I’m not leaving until you want me to” he said softly into Ronans ear. “Why the fuck would I want you to? All I fucking want is for you to be goddamned safe, and if that takes me to keep you by my damn side at all times I fucking will” Ronan mumbled into Adam’s neck then pulled away from him and put one of his arms under Adams legs and the other behind his back. He lifted Adam up from the ground and started to walk back to his house. Adam put his arms around Ronans neck and laid his head on Ronans shoulder but trying not to get blood on him. When they got to the front yard there was an ambulance in the driveway and the drivers and paramedics got out and hauled a stretcher with them. Adam peered up at Ronan in a questioning glance. “Gansey called an ambulance after he called me” Ronan told him. 

“Oh my god! What happened?” one of the paramedics asked him. Ronan looked at Adam and Adam nodded to tell him it was okay to tell them. “He went missing five days ago. When I found him he said his dad knocked him over the head with a beer bottle and he blacked out.” he informed them. 

“Christ, put him on the stretcher. We’ll have to set his leg and make a splint until we get him to the hospital.” Ronan set him down on the stretcher and Adam let go for a minute but looked at him with pleading eyes. “Hey it’s okay, you’re going to be alright” Ronan said gently and held Adams hand. 

“Here bite down on this” a paramedic said and Adam obliged. “This may hurt a little” and the paramedic snapped Adams leg back in place. Adam shut his eyes tightly and squeezed Ronans hand really hard then let out a grunt as he was trying to hold back a scream. Adam then opened his eyes as the paramedics put a splint on his leg and wrapped it until it was firmly in place. They wheeled the stretcher into the ambulance and Ronan tried to get in with them. “Sir you can’t be in here unless you’re a friend or family” a paramedic stated. “He’s a friend” Adam declared softly with a smile, the paramedic smiled at him back and let Ronan in. 

On the way to the hospital Adam held Ronan’s hand as if when he let go he would fall. Ronan squeezed Adams hand and gave him a soft smile as if to tell him that Adam was going to be okay, he was going to be okay, because it was the truth. Adam smiled softly back at him as one of the paramedics gently cleaned the wound on Adams head. 

When they got to the hospital the doctors took Adam to get X-rays just so they knew what was broken and what wasn’t. They had Ronan sit out in the hallway when Adam went into surgery to fix a broken rib, punctured lung and other shit Ronan couldn’t remember. 

An hour later a doctor came to him and said, “your friend is doing fine now, but we had to put him on a lot of pain medication so he might be a little goofy for a while” and the doctor smiled. “Would you like to see him?” he asked and Ronan nodded yes. 

When he opened the door to the room a smiling Adam greeted him with a gleeful “Ronan!” and raised his hands in the air. “Look Ronan, I’m a rainbow! May I have a pencil and a piece of paper? I want to draw a pretty unicorn!” Adam cried joyously. Ronan had to put a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh as he closed the door. “Hold on Adam let me call Gansey first” he said smiling and shaking his head. Ronan pulled out his phone and dialed Gansey’s number. On the third ring Gansey picked up.

“Ronan? Is Adam okay?” he asked

“Yeah he’s fine but he’s requested a piece of paper and a pencil so he can draw while he’s here”

“Alright, I’ll be there in a minute but first can I talk to him?”

“Yeah, sure but I have to warn you he’s been put on a lot of damn pain meds, emphasis on a ‘lot’.” he informed him. 

“Adam, Gansey wants to talk to you” as he handed off the phone. 

“Gansey! Gansey, Gansey, Gansey, guess what?” a pause after Adam said it then. “I’m a rainbow, Gansey! I’m a really pretty rainbow! But I need to draw a pretty unicorn! A really, really pretty unicorn so I can ride it to the moon! I want to go to the moon so I’ll be able to get flyin’ dust, really sparkly flyin’ dust! Then I’ll be able to go to the space kingdom! Then we can find  Glendower there! Won’t that be fun Gansey? We’ll be able to find Glendower in the space kingdom!” Adam cried gleefully like a child and Ronan could almost picture Gansey’s face turning red trying not laugh but he was having a hard time trying not to laugh himself. 

Another pause then “Okay Gansey! See you in a few minutes and don’t forget the coloring pencils!” he handed the phone back to Ronan. Then Adam started to cry. “Adam what’s wrong?” Ronan asked gently laying a hand on Adams. “I can’t feel the butterflies! The butterflies are on my legs but I can’t feel them!” Adam cried. Ronan looked at Adams legs, smiled softly, sat next to Adam on the bed and pulled the boy into a hug letting him rest his head on Ronans shoulder. Ronan whispered jokes into Adams ear until he calmed down and started giggling. 

A second later Gansey opened the door and was holding his backpack on his shoulder while smiling at Adam and Ronan. 

“Hello Adam, I brought you some things to draw and color on.” Gansey said and walked over on the opposite side of Adams bed. Adam released Ronan to peer into the bag once Gansey opened it. Adam gasped as Gansey pulled out a sketchbook and colored pencils along with regular pencils and smiled brightly. Adam reached for them and Gansey handed the coloring utensils, pencils, and sketchbook over. Adam flipped to the first page and started to draw his unicorn. 

Once Adam was done with his drawing he showed Ronan and Gansey. Ronan was completely fucking shocked and by the look on Ganseys face he was too. Adam had drawn a perfect unicorn in space, it was like art that needed to be placed in a museum. Ronan was the first to speak. “Whoa. fucking christ Adam, this… this is awesome!” he said. “You never told us you were an artist!” Gansey said marveling over the drawing. Adam blushed and tried to deny being an artist but Gansey wasn’t having any of it. “Adam, if you want I can frame it.” he informed him. Adam smiled excitedly and nodded. 

“Yeah, but we have to get the flying dust! Ya know, the really sparkly flying dust! So we can find Glendower!” Adam demanded. Then Adam started to cry again. Ronan pulled him into a soft hug and Adam laid his head on Ronans shoulder again. “What’s wrong Adam? Can you not feel the butterflies on your legs still?” Ronan asked and Gansey gave him a questioning glance.

“No, I still can’t feel them and now there’s a leprechaun by the door looking at me funny with dark hair” Adam cried into Ronans shoulder. Gansey and Ronan looked toward the door but it wasn’t a leprechaun they saw, instead they saw an offended, very angry, Blue Sargent, and Henry Cheng was right behind her trying not to giggle.

“For your information I am not a leprechaun!” Blue stated flatly with a bit of venom in her voice.

“Sorry Jane, but Adam has been prescribed with a high dose of pain medication” Gansey informed her. 

“Oh man, I have to record this! I’ll send it to you guys when I’m done” Henry said smiling and pulling out his phone then held it up and started to record everything. 

“Ronan the leprechaun is still staring at me and I still can’t feel the butterflies on my legs!” Adam cried even more. “Shhh… Adam it’s okay, the leprechaun is really nice and she might let you style her hair with the clips if you’re good enough” Ronan said softly while stroking a hand through Adams hair. Adam peered up at him and looked at Blue, she had a softer kinder expression on her face with a smile. 

“Can I style your hair miss leprechaun?” Adam asked

“Yeah, but only under one condition”

“What’s that?”

“I want you to call me Blue instead of miss leprechaun”

“Deal!” Adam said and dried his eyes, then he sat up. Blue sat down on the hospital bed and took out all the clips and rubber bands in her hair and set them to the side so Adam could use them. “I’m going to make your hair look so pretty Blue!” Adam said gleefully and started to work on her hair. 

After a few minutes Adam was done with Blues hair. “Done! Now turn around and show them Blue!” Adam said and when she did turn around Adam squealed in delight. Gansey looked awestruck and Henry was just as surprised as Gansey was. Ronan thought she looked okay but he prefered guys and he had one guy he loved even if he wasn’t himself at the moment. 

“Blue, can I do your makeup next?” Adam asked, Blue smiled at him and brought out her makeup kit from her bag made of jeans and old CDs. Adam smiled widely and excitedly when she handed over the kit to Adam and sat back down. “Alright but only this once since you’re hurt and clearly high on pain meds.” she stated and Henry giggled with the camera still recording everything. “Yay! Then I can do Ronans makeup next! I think he would look pretty in makeup, don’t you think Gansey?” Adam asked and Gansey fell back laughing in the chair he was sitting in. “Adam I think he would look lovely in makeup” Gansey said when he finally stopped laughing and Ronan was pretty sure he could feel his ears turning a violent shade of red. 

“Yeah, maybe some pink eyeshadow to go with his ears!” Henry chimed in. 

“Fuck off, Cheng” Ronan growled. 

“No I’m thinking of something different for him, but I’m not going to tell anyone what I’ve got planned until he’s done. Right now I have to work on Blue” Adam declared and started on Blues makeup. 

Once he was done he smiled at Blue and told her to show Gansey. 

“Jane, you look stunning!” Gansey stated even more awestruck. 

“Now it’s Ronans turn!” Adam said excitedly looking at Ronan. Ronan felt his ears heat up again and sat in front of Adam so he had a better angle. 

Adam set to work with Ronans makeup putting a little bit of blush here and there.

A few minutes later Adam was finally done with Ronans makeup. “You look really pretty Ronan! Like a thousand stars in the sky!” Adam declared happily. Ronan turned towards Gansey, Blue and Henry. They all looked surprised. “How do I look?” he asked them. 

“Ronan you look amazing!” Gansey said.

“Yeah you look like a supermodel!” Henry chimed in.

“You look like you finally got a tan at the beach without a sunburn” Blue stated.

Adam held up the compact mirror that was in Blues makeup kit and Ronan peered into it. Was… was that him? God damn, Parrish was good! Ronan felt like he looked hot with a tan but his thoughts were immediately interrupted by Adam. “Ronan you look really pretty but I think I like you better without a tan” Adam said softly and smiled at him. Ronan bit his bottom lip in order to prevent himself from kissing Adam. 

Adam’s hands reached up and cupped Ronan’s face. “Ronan, your eyes are really pretty. They look like the ocean and ice at the same time. They’re so pretty” Adam said as he peered into Ronan’s eyes then put his lips to Ronans forehead. Ronan could feel his ear turning red as Adam kissed his forehead. When Adam pulled away everyone was staring at them. Gansey had a shocked look on his face, Henry was giggling, and Blue was standing off to the side behind Gansey trying not to laugh. Adam hugged him after that. 

A few minutes later Adam started to yawn and rub his eyes. “Alright guys let’s let Adam sleep” Blue commanded. 

“But Blue I’m not even tired! And if I was can’t Ronan stay? Pleeeeaaasse?” Adam begged. 

Henry tried to stifle a giggle and Gansey smiled at Ronan. “Yes, Ronan could stay here” Gansey declared. Ronan sighed then walked over to Adams hospital bed where Adam made him sit down beside him. Henry started to laugh as Adam used Ronans shoulder as a pillow. As soon as everyone except Ronan left the room Adam fell asleep


	3. Adam's pov

When he woke up in the hospital the next day his head was laying on Ronans shoulder. Ronan was asleep next to him with his arm around Adam. Suddenly Adam remembered almost everything that happened last night. Ronan was still wearing the makeup that Adam put on him. Adam wondered if Ronan was mad at him for kissing his forehead in front of their friends, or kissing him at all. Adams leg started to hurt and he groaned because the pain meds were wearing off. Ronan opened his eyes groggily and softly smiled at Adam. “Ronan… my leg hurts, so does my head” Adam complained, still tired. “Oh god! I remember almost everything from last night!” he said and covered his face with his hands. Ronan started to chew on his leather bracelets. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t want you to find out that way” Adam said into his hands. Ronan stopped chewing on the leather bands and looked at Adam. “what? What do you mean’ you didn’t want me to find out that way’” Ronan asked looking confused. Adam could feel his face heat up. Adam was so embarrassed he didn’t want Ronan to see him having a complete meltdown.

Adam had had a crush on Ronan since the first day they met and Ronan had to find out in the Damn hospital that he liked him. “Wait… Adam do you… do you like me?” Ronan asked. Adam was utterly mortified, he thought Ronan was going to be mad at him then storm off but Ronan didn’t leave his side. Adam nodded as he pulled his hands away from his face. “Why?” Ronan asked with his face turning to confusion. Adam wanted to disappear right then and there or at least cry. He looked down at his legs. 

Ronan put his hand under Adams chin and lifted his head  to meet Ronans gaze. “Adam, why do you like me?” Ronan asked again with more determination in his voice and eyes. Adam hesitated for a minute then, “b-because you aren’t what you seemed at first. Y-you’re nice, and protective, and you worry about your friends.” Adam said softly and tried to look away from him but Ronan kept his head in place.

“What did I seem like at first?” he asked 

“I don’t know, you looked dangerous and arrogant and you seemed like an asshole at times... but once I got to know you, I didn’t think that anymore” Adam informed him. Ronan smiled at him and pulled out his phone. “Want to see what Cheng recorded last night?” he said with a mischievous smile. “I just told you why I like you and you want to show me a video?” Adam asked in disbelief.

“Do you remember what you said last night?” Ronan asked. Adam tried to remember what he said but couldn’t. He shook his head. Ronan held his phone out to him, Adam grabbed it and pressed play on the video. After an hour of watching the video Adam was more than mortified. The video ended with him begging Ronan to stay then falling asleep on Ronan’s shoulder. Adam set the phone down and put his hands on his face again. Ronan was laughing and Adam hit him on his arm.

“It’s not that funny!” he said.

“Then why are you laughing too? Huh?” Ronan asked smugly. 

Adam just realized he was laughing and tried to stop but failed.

A few minutes later Gansey opened the door and was followed by Henry. “Good morning you two!” Gansey said cheerfully and produced a bottle of Adam’s pain medicine. “Keep those  _ away  _ from me” Adam softly growled and Ronan laughed. Gansey looked confused for a minute then turned into revelation. He knew Ronan had showed him the video that Henry took from last night. Henry started laughing along with Ronan and Gansey dug into his bag for something. Once Gansey found what he was looking for he held it out in front of Adam. Adam paled at this. What Gansey had produced from his bag and held in his hands was none other than the picture of the unicorn he had drawn last night and as promised, it was framed in pink, purple, blue, black, and white glitter making it seem like the unicorn was in space. “Oh god” Adam said covering his eyes with his hands. Then he removed his hands a few seconds later and dropped them down to his legs then winced once he did. “Ow” he croaked out. “Hand over the damn pain meds” he said and sighed. 

“I thought you said to keep them away from you?” Ronan said in a teasingly accusing tone while smiling. 


End file.
